Forbiden
by lozzy035
Summary: Summary - if you think 1 ledgen is enough meet bellas world. as new boy comes to the school whats going to happen her choice is jacob or edward. when 1 fatal hing happens to change bellas life what is it and why is she forbiden HIATUS
1. Smell

**_This is my second fic and first Twilight fic.  
Summary - A vampire, a Werewolf and a human there is not much that can go wrong, right? BxE, BxJ  
Contains - strong language.  
Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight only this fic saddly im not good at writting like ha  
_**

**_ENJOY_**

* * *

Edward POV

After I walk into Forks high I know I'm going to own this place. Then it hits me. One of he most amazing smells ever. No scrap that the most amazing smell ever. Then another smell hits me WEREWOLF, there's stupid dogs are at this school. I head toward the amazing smell. 'Crap it's a girl no a goddess. And she's sitting next to the mutt." I put on my half crocked smile that I know wins people over.

"Hi." The goddess greets me.

"Edward." I say and hold out a hand she takes it and I kiss it. I'm amazed she doesn't notice my coldness. I suppose everyone is cold next to a mutt.

"Bella and this is my boyfriend Jacob." She giggles. And it's amazing.

'Boyfriend! Why the hell is she with him?' I ask myself. Sometimes I'm glad I can read minds.

'That blood sucker better stay away from Bella.'

Ha! The dog thinks he owns me. Wait! I can't hear anything from Bella. What the hell this has never happened before. I pull out a seat and plant myself on it.

"You don't mind do you?"

"Course not." Bella's even more beautiful when she smiles. "So do you know anyone here?"

"Yeah my family and I just arrived." I nod over to where Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice are sitting staring at me. Man I wish they wouldn't yell when they think.

"Well wouldn't you rather sit with them/ you don't know us and why would we want to know you?"

"Jacob! Don't be harsh." She warns.

"Yeah and so what? I am me."

"I know." She giggles. He wraps his arm round her shoulders I bet it's just to piss me off. "So what you got next?" she asks while leaning into his arm. Damn I wish I was that close to her.

"Biology."

"Same. Oh you'll be next to me it's the only seat left in the class."

"Why?" that's a bit wired who wouldn't want to sit next to her?

"Well… it could be that I punched Mike Newton when he tried it on what a creep. I mean it's obvious I'm with Jake so why try? Also it might be because I'm kinda like a geek in bio because I find it interesting."

"I feel the same way about it." I smile my crocked smile again at her.

'God doesn't he get it that I'm with her she just said why try? He better not try any of his creepy vampire stuff on her she's mine and he better stay away.'

Oh I'm sooooo scared. Yeah right.

The bell sounds and we all get up. Ergh they're making out when I'm right here. Damn it should be me!

"Bella well be late. I don't think sir will be happy if I'm late on my first day." I walk off and hear them same bye. I can hear her running after me. I can't have walked that fast can I?

"Hey sorry. Jake got a little wired and made it last like forever. He's not normally like that. I wonder what's gotten into him. I mean I don't mind and all but it was a little harsh on you. Sorry I should have broken away." By this time were sitting down at our table. Our table what a great concept.

Lesson passed all to fast for me we talked and sat close, but I still couldn't get into her mind oh well. Man I love this school already!

* * *

**_So what do you guys think? Please Review you get Invisible Cookies._**

**_V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V_**


	2. weirdest day ever

Edwards POV

"Edward, what the hell happened at lunch?" Rosalie screamed from her room. I sigh and get out of my car knowing I'll have to face the music or get shot later.

"Well I meet people isn't it obvious?" I say in normal volume knowing she can hear my just fine.

I tune into her thought as she hasn't said anything. 'I hope it was bloody well worth it! I mean you stink of her! And to top it all off you sat with a dog. I can't believe you, mixing with our enemy I mean…' I tune out then bored of her ranting and raving.

"Edward she's perfect. Let her go and you'll regret it. If you dare let that dog win ill make you sorry!" Alice says sternly.

"Looking for my future again sis?" I joke knowing that she already had but she was going to tell me anyway and give me the blow by blow account.

"Well I only saw a little. Anyway I saw you were happy." I was about to cut her off when she hurriedly continues. "I mean genuinely Ed."

"Al I am happy and don't worry when have I ever been out done?"

Bella POV

Man today was the weirdest day ever in my life. Even weirder when I go my amazing bike that I wanted and everything else I seemed to want I got to and it wasn't even my birthday.

First the guy walks in and heads straight to me and Jake and introduces himself as Edward and takes a seat. Then Jake starts acting wired and affectionate, even more than normal. He's not even like that around Embry and he has a major crush on me and flaunts it I don't see the appeal but whatever. Anyway I mean the kiss was over the top he's never been like that well not in school anyway, it was over the top and seemed a little I don't know forced. Why couldn't I stop talking to Edward? Even in lesson and I'm a geek in bio I. but that wasn't even the weirdest thing the weirdest thing was I was GIGGLING! ME! And not just once. I've never been like that, but with Edward it just seemed I don't know right somehow.

No wonder Jake went straight home instead of having a race with me, after I got changed, to LApush like normal. I've never even looked at another lad before no one seemed to hold a candle to Jake but now Jake can't hold a candle to Edward. WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME??

I only got a motor bike to keep up with Jake so I could be there with him forever. Although it appealed to me straight away. I love to ride now but that's still not the point. I got it for Jacob so we could be with each other even when it was his night to patrol. I was never far from him but now I don't know.

I take off my leather jacket and helmet and place them on the table. Time to make dinner. Joy! Not. Oh well at least this is all I need o do around this house I mean laundry and cooking isn't hard and the way Charlie was living before I'm glad to do it. Fight as soon as Charlie arrives and we eat I'm taking a ride I need to clear my head and to do that I need to get on my baby. I sigh and start dinner.


	3. music store

**B POV**

Dinner passed quickly. So here I am riding to god knows where. Maybe I'll go to La Push to see the Jacob and the guys. Crap Jacob's on patrol till 7.

I end up in town 10 minutes later. I get off my bike and hear a booming voice behind me. "Man sweet ride."

I take off my helmet, shake my hair, and smile at this lad who's looking at me with shock. Must have thought I was a lad. It's understandable. I mean I am the only girl in Forks with a motor bike. "Thanks. Hey you're Edwards brother right?" I suddenly remember him from when Edward pointed out his family to me and Jake earlier.

"Emmett. Yeah Carlisle and Esme adopted us all now were one big happy family. The Cullens." He laughs.

"On...s…sorry. Foot in mouth."

"No its ok." I start to walk towards the music shop I'm parked in front of. I need new leads for my amp. I notice that Emmett is also heading this way. "What you play?" he nods to the store.

"Guitar, mainly electric you?"

"Awesome right rocker you are aren't you. No Edward's the musical one. There all inside Edward and the rest of our family. I was just getting my phone."

"What are their names so I know who's who?"

"Well my girlfriend is the model look alike the blonde one that's Rosalie. The pixie like one is Alice, and her boyfriend is the blonde hair one Jasper. And you know Ed already."

"Yeah." I giggle. I internally curse myself. I'm just glad these people don't know me that well to know I'm not normally like this. We walk through the door and were met by the most amazing song I've ever heard. I look around and see that it's Edward on the piano. "Wow." I breathe it's to amazing for words. When the song finishes I know he's going to buy the piano it's as if it was made for him.

"Hey ED!" Emmett booms. "Look who I meet outside."

"And thought was a lad." I add jokingly.

"Yeah sorry about that…uh…"

"Bella." A velvet voice tells him before I can. I know that voice before I turn around but I do it anyway and are met by none other than Edward. "Hey Bella. What are you doing here?"

"Need new leads for my amp." I blush. Damn me! I blush at the most stupid things it's unbelievable.

"Guitarist! Man I'd love to hear you play." He picks up a guitar and holds it towards me. "Would you?"

"Go on Bella, you're brilliant. Show them what you've got." Good old Mr. Newton. I know that I'm ok but I'm defiantly not brilliant. I grab the guitar. Hang my head so my face his hidden by my hair and close my eyes. I start playing one of my favorite. _Thanks For The Memories by Fall Out Boy. _When I finish I hear a huge round of applause. I look up and open my eyes other then the Cullens' and MR. Newton I have an audience of about 25 people. This causes me to blush the biggest blush that they have seen. Everyone but the Cullen leaves to go back to what they were doing.

"Man! You said she was good, but that was out of this world Bella!" Emmett says in shock. "I thought was Ed was good on piano but man you rock! You really are a rocker."

"Huh?" Edward asks confused.

"I have a bike it's outside." I answer and point out of the winder to my pride and joy.

"Man that sweet."

"Yeah it's fast and exhilarating."

"You like danger?" Wow what a wired question. Oh well only way to answer is the truth.

"I'm a magnet for danger so why avoid it. I mean that's nearly impossible for me. If tried I could miss out on all the good things they could bring. Like finding how much I love to ride it feels like I'm flying. Plus I don't feel like a klutz on a bike I feel kinda elegant." Edward and the pixie, Alice, share a wired look for a few moments. Then Edward turns back to me with a smirk on his perfect face.

"I've never meet anyone like you before. And I've meet a lot of people."

"I don't know if that's a compliment or not." God I hope it is. "Right well I've got to get my leads and get going Jake's coming over to jam." Mr. Newton hands me my leads, I pay him and he walks off to serve some one else.

"Oh, you're in a band." Alice chimes.

"No sadly. I have to annoy Jake for a long time till I get him to jam. I don't talk to people enough to ask and the ones I do they either don't play or suck." I laugh. Soon were all laughing and heading out the shop. When the Edward and Jasper see my bike their eyes pop out their heads.

"Wow." They breathe. Causing me to giggle. What is it with me and giggling today?

"My baby." I stroke my bike. "Catch you at school." I jump on my bike and speed off. Quarter to 7. Jake will be at mine soon. I don't know if I want him to or not. WHAT?!?!?!?!


	4. music store E POV

**E POV**

When I heard Bella come into the shop, it was like a dream come true. I decided to listen to my family's thoughts;

Alice: YAY! Ed she's here YAY!

Jasper: Happy much? Haha

Emmett: DUDE!!! She's totally right for you I can feel it!

Rosalie: Don' even think about it she's HUMAN!!

All of these comments make me happy well bar Rose's but who cares. As I pay for the piano Emmett booms. "Hey Ed! Look who I found outside."

"And thought was a lad." She jokes. How can anyone think she's a lad? Sweet, beautiful Bella. I'll have to get him for that later.

He glances at me to quick for human eyes. "Yeah sorry about that…uh…"

"Bella." I interject. "Hey Bella, what are you doing here?"

"Need new leads for my amps." She blushes even when she blushes she's still the most beautiful person I've ever seen. If I didn't know better I would have thought that she was like us.

"Guitarist! Man I'd love to hear you play." I say eager to not only here her but also keep her here a little bit longer. I grab a guitar a hold it out to her. "Would you?"

"Go on Bella your brilliant. Show them what you've got." The owner of the shop beams at her. She thinks about it for a second before grabbing the guitar. She starts playing _'Thanks For The Memories'_ by _'Fall Out Boy'_. She puts her head down and closes her eyes. Creating a curtain between us and her. During her playing around 25 other people join our little group to listen to her playing. I wish she would sing by how her voice is I bet that hat singing voice is beautiful. When she finishes she looks up and everyone claps and she blushes again but this time a deeper blush. Everyone but me, my family and the shop owner walks away to go back to what they are doing.

"Man! You said she was brilliant. But that was out of this world Bella!" I can't believe Emmett is shocked that she was brilliant I mean she's prefect so why wouldn't she be. "I thought Ed was good on piano. But man you rock! You really are a rocker." Two reasons to kill him saying I was only good that hurt I've been doing is for long enough. Wait what?

Ok now I'm really confused. "Huh?" is all I can ask.

"I have a bike. It's outside." She point out the window where I presume her bike but I can' see though her and Emmett.

"Man that's sweet." I've always had a thing for bikes.

"Yeah I know. It's fast and exhilarating. "

"So you like danger?" I ask. If she likes fast she should go on a run with one of us or just drive with us. She thinks about is for a minute. Man I wish I was able to see in her pretty head. Ok I'm falling for her. Hard.

"I'm a magnet for danger why avoid it. Which is impossible. And miss out on all the things that it could bring. Like finding how much I love to ride so it feels like I'm flying. Plus it's the only place I feel elegant."

Alice gets a vision so I turn to her and share it. It's me running down through the woods to our house with Bella on my back. She's laughing and smiling. Her hair is flowing everywhere and she's as beautiful as ever.

I look back at Bella and smirk. I will be able to have her. "I've never meet anyone like you before, and I've meet a lot of people." Well I should have I mean I've been alive for about 90 years.

"I don't know if that's a compliment or not." She laughs. It was defiantly was. "Well I've got to get my leads and go home. Jacob's coming over to jam." Stupid dog getting to spend time with my Bella. I growl but to quiet for human hearing. She gets handed leads and she pays the owner and thanks him. He goes off to serve another customer, so it's just us and her.

"Oh, you're in a band?" Alice asks. I thought it was obvious that she was.

"No." ok I was wrong. "Sadly Jacob only does it when I annoy him enough. I've tried to form one but I don't really to people enough to ask and the ones I do either don't play or suck." She laughs. What a musical sound. We're all laughing soon. We head outside. When we get out the door I see an amazing bike. My eyes pop out of my head as does jasper's. Just like me he loves bikes.

"Wow." We breathe. This causes her to giggle. Just like at school.

"Yeah my baby." She strokes her bike lovingly. I can see she loves it as much as I love my Volvo. "Catch you at school." He says before jumping on her bike and speeding off.

I listen to my family's thought again;

Alice: this is getting better and better.

Jasper: Dude, she was happy as soon as she saw you!

Emmett: Dude she's hot! Tell Rose and I'll hand you to the Volturi!

Rosalie: What's so good about her?

I laugh at this. "Yes it is Ali, really Jazz? I know Em, and Rose I think she might be to me what Em is to you or Ali is to Jazz. My soul mate." I mummer the last bit.

"Get her to sit with us tomorrow." Alice squeals. She gets another vision but this time I wait with everyone else. "Make-over!" she squeals. Ok what did she see? She jumps up and down clapping her hands. Then at human speed she suns to my Volvo. "We need to get home. Now!" We all glance at each other anxiously. You can't not do what the pixie says. So we head to my car and back home.

* * *

**Ok I know some of the conversation is different but my stupid pc won't let me see other files.**

**If some of you have noticed I have changed the summery and its better story now haha.**

**What you think?**

**Will Bella's life always be happy? **

**Will Bella and Edward get each other?**

**Keep reading and find out **


	5. first song

**B POV**

"Hey Baby Bells!" Jake shouts from down stairs using his favorite nickname for me.

"Hey Jakey!" I shout as I run down stairs to meet him. I get down the stairs - without falling - and into Jake's open arms. I give him a quick hug and kiss.

"Bells listen I got to tell you something." He leads me to the front room. Thank god Charlie's out. Wait he wants to talk I no for a fact this can't be good.

"W…what, um, about?" I stammer.

"Listen you know the old legends?" I sigh internally.

"Yeah what about them?" I ask. My speaking ability back to normal.

"The cold ones." He says coldly. If I didn't know he was upset I would laugh at how he said that. He sits on the sofa and I sit on his lap and cuddle to his chest.

"Yep I remember. So, what about them?" I was eager to know what was wrong with him.

"Well your new 'friends' are the cold ones. The ones we made the treaty with 50 years ago. This is why I'm a werewolf because of them!" He growls the last bit.

"So Mr. Wolf your telling me that I can't hang out with them, I take it." I state angrily.

"Yeah Baby Bells I'm trying to protect you. And what the hell have you been doing for the last 4 hours? I mean you stink of them."

"Don't Baby Bells me. How dare you tell me what to do, I'm not 1 of your pack I don't listen to the alpha and how dare you say I stink! I saw them at the music store and played them a song which they appreciated" I was getting angrier by the second. If he wasn't a werewolf I would have smacked him by now. Stupid dog.

"Bella I do appreciate you, course I do I love you..."

"I don't love you." I interrupt.

"Bella please listen before you say that." I just glare at him and he takes this as me meaning continue. "I do appreciate you I love you. I'm not telling you, I'm warning you. I know your not 1 of the pack which I'm glad so you don't have to go through what we go through."

"Warning me. HA! That's rich, next you'll be saying that is I didn't stay with you and ignore the vampires I'll be killed. I know there animal drinkers, dog, I know everything about them that you do." I have been with him through every story ever told since I was born really. I've lived here my whole life and when my mum died we got even closer. But nothing changes what he told me tonight. "How dare you try and control my life, you don't own me and you never will. I think it's time for you to leave. So GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!!! Go pack on patrol like the good little dog you are." I scream at him.

"Baby Bells!" He pleads as I get off his lap and walk towards to door. He tries to grab me but I pull away from him.

"I'm not you Baby Bells anymore and will never be again." I say through my teeth.

"You love me I know you do. We were meant to be together please."

"I don't love you anymore in fact I despise you Jacob Black." I push him out the door. I start closing the door in his face.

"I'll win you heart back before the leech." He promises and I slam the door in his face. I storm up stairs. I grab my electric guitar and notebook, filled with lyrics. I start writing a new song;

_I'm in between _

_In between reality and dreams_

_I need to find the key _

_To the door of sanity_

_He made this feel so real_

_Now this is my reality _

_How can it feel so right_

_When I'm warned it's so wrong_

_The 2 greatest enemies _

_A werewolf and a vampire_

_They're tearing my heart in 2_

_But which 1 do I choose _

_The candle forever held to the wolf_

_Suddenly turns to the vamp_

_The vampire a cold Greek god_

_Or the wolf a warm shining sun_

_It's a decision I have to make_

_To save y heart from staying in 2_

_The god sings to my heart_

_The sun sings to my head_

_The 2 greatest enemies_

_A werewolf and a vampire_

_They're tearing my heart in 2_

_But which 1 do I choose_

_If my heart would stop screaming to him _

_I'd follow my head through and through_

_How can I deny my hearts happiness?_

_When that's what I want_

_It's tearing me to pieces_

_My head against my heart_

_Screaming at me to get my act together_

_And follow what is right_

_The 2 greatest enemies_

_A werewolf and a vampire_

_They're tearing my heart in 2_

_But which 1 do I choose_

_I have made my choice _

_Is it the right choice?_

_From my whole life_

_To an hour _

_He made me see it's true_

_I have chosen the vamp_

_Edward wins my heart_

_A secret I will keep to save the wolf_

_I'm_

_In between _

_In between reality and dreams!_

Now I'm sitting here in tears. I know who I've chosen but I can't have him I know I can't. Myths and legends are supposed to be stories just for kids. Why are mine reality? 1 was enough but now I have o in my life. I lay the guitar and lyrics on my desk. Get into bed and cry. Fully dressed. I cry myself to sleep. Something I haven't done since my mother's death 10 years ago.

* * *

**hey everyone who reads this!!!! *Waves*  
this song is my own i no it sucks but i gave it a try  
tell me what you think preety please lol  
will Jacob or Edward ever find out???  
**


	6. finding out

**E POV**

I left the Volvo and everyone at home. I wanted to go on a run. So here I am running, at first it was to nowhere but now I know where I'm going. Bella's. All I had to do was follow her sweet scent. I'm here outside her house. It's a sweet little house for well humans. I listen to the house for thoughts. Nope just Bella in then. I suddenly hear crying. I wish I could go up to her room to comfort her, and wrap my arms around her. I hear her place her guitar down she must have been playing a song. I need to find out what it was to get closer to my angel. I know she's crying her self to sleep and it's breaking my heart.

I hear deep breathing. She's asleep. I climb up the tree next to her window so I can stay in the shadows just incase. Sure enough she's asleep. I open her window and climb in. her guitar is on the desk next to a sheet of paper. Must have been what she was playing. Its notes so this song was her own. By the looks of things it was a sad song. The lyrics underneath explain everything I need to know. 'The Choice.' Wired name. I scan the lyrics. The song is about her choosing between me and the dog. OH. MY. GOD. She knows Jacob's a werewolf and that I'm a vampire. How, how can she know? Wait. She picked me. She picked me the 'cold Greek god.' Even though I'm a vampire she picked me. But she wants to keep it a secret to save the wolf. I can't let her do that. This must be what it feels like to have something in you

Grasp but it's slipping away. Well I'll just have to close my hands faster in order to grab it.

I walk to her clock and check the time its set for. 6:30. Ok I'll get here for 7:00 so I can take her and talk to her. I need to know what she knows. To protect her and my family. I can take what I get, but she will never get hurt. I walk back to her desk. I need to write her a note.

_Dearest Bella  
I know you know the truth. I don't mind. In fact it makes this easier.__Please join me and my family for lunch. Alice is dying for you to be there as am I.  
Love E xxx _

I start to head back o the window when I hear Bella talking. Yet I know she's asleep. She must be sleep talking. "Edward you're like a god…I love you…I'm not worth it…" the last bit is muffled and everything after that is muffled. I don't carry on listening what I heard is enough. How can she think she's not worth it? I'm the one who is unworthy of such a person. I stoke hair away from her face as she turns around. It saddens me she thinks she's worthless. I'll prove to her she's not. Hang on. Did she talk in full sentences? Wow wired.

I jump back out the window and go through the forest in the back of her house. I head towards home when a smell hits me. Ahh deer. Not the best but I am hungry. I finish my 5 'snacks' and carry on towards home. My head filled with Bella. I wonder what it would be like to kiss her. Watch her sleep? Make her truly happy? I've known her for a day, yet my life seems to revolve around her now. This is what my life was for. I was made to be able to be here for her. If she dies tomorrow I'll gladly follow. Even if she doesn't know it, I'll watch over her, love her. Any one tries to hurt her, be it be werewolf, vampire, or mere human I will kill them, without a second thought. They don't deserve to live if they hurt an angel especially my angel.

I only realize that I'm home when I hear Alice's thoughts screaming in my head.

'Edward where the hell have you been?! If you went hunting you could have told us! I mean are we invisible to you?!'

Sigh. For the second time today it's time to face the music. "I went hunting and, uh, Bella's. Sorry. And how can a hypo-pixie like you be invisible to anyone?" I open the door and I'm met by the said pixie. "Hey Ali." I try to walk past her but she blocks my way.

"BELLA'S?!" she asks/screams, so loud I have to cover my ears.

"Loud enough. Yeah Bell's she wrote a song you know. If you let me past I'll tell you about it." I smile remembering it and Alice calms down enough to let me pass. We go into the front room.

"Well what was it about, or am I supposed to guess?" She taps her foot to fast for human eyes which means she's really inpatient.

"Well, um, about me and the...dog. It was a love song, but also sad." Her face softens for a second before she glares at me. So I take it I have to explain everything. "Well she wrote it called 'The Choice' it's about picking between us. Well I, um, won. She picked me Ali." I beam as does Alice. She pulls me into a massive hug and squeals. "She knows about us." I feel myself getting pushed away and I look down at my feet. I feel a whoosh of air that tells me everyone is here now.

"Family meeting. NOW!" Carlisle growls. we all get to the dinning room table in record time. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. I went to her house and she was asleep. She knows about us it was in her song she wrote. She knows about s and he dogs."

"How? What about the Volturi? Do you know how much this could hurt our family?" Rosalie growls, she never liked Bella from the start.

"I don't know how. So what the Volturi don't know about her so why would they know? I haven't done anything. I plan to find out everything tomorrow. I've decided to pick her up and I asked her to lunch."

"Find out everything." Esme pleads. She adds in her head. 'I can tell you love her jus please son.'

"Of course Esme" She got the double meaning by nodding her head. I get up and head to my room. I sit on my sofa and think. I wonder what Bella's dreaming about now. I wish I could dream. They would be filled with Bella that's for sure. I smile at this thought and wait for dawn.

* * *

**hey again thanx for RnRing  
thanks everyone who said song didnt suck haha  
i have a poll on my profile please vote as i want to start a new sory just need a name  
i also have bellas biker outfit and bike links on profile =D i wan it all haha  
i'm just about to put o her guitars to  
love yous all :P**


	7. car ride

**B POV**

BEEP BEEP BEE-

I smack my alarm clock. I was having a great dream about Edward. Stupid alarm clock, stupid morning, stupid school. Something feels wired. I look round my room and spot a piece of paper atop my guitar and new song. Who the hell has been in my room?

I walk to the note and it reads;

_Dearest Bella  
__I know you know the truth. I don't mind. In fact it makes this easier. Please join me and my family for lunch. Alice is dying for you to be there as am I.  
Love E xxx_

Edward was in my room aww man. OMG!!! I sleep talk and giggle. If I said anything I'll die of shame. No time to think about that now. WAIT! Did he put? No he couldn't have. Could he? I re-read the note. He did say it he said love. Does he like me? Love me? Or just for the song? Did he read it? FUCK!! Ok Bella breathe, calm down. The big question is do I sit with him at lunch or not? Well I can't sit with Jacob or any of his lot. An hour with Jessica and Mike. Just the though makes me shudder. Her lusting after him, him lusting after me. Ewww. I punched him once. I don't want to have to do it again.

I need a shower, this is stressing me out. I head for the bathroom, grabbing clothes on my way. 1 bathroom 2 people. Err. Turn the shower on as I wait for it to warm up I strip. Once is warm enough for me I step in.

I emerge from the bathroom, washed, dressed and slightly relaxed. 7:00. I'm going to have to leave. Today is going to be so awkward. Why can't I have a normal life? I run down stairs grabbing my jacket, helmet and gloves. All simple yet effective. The jacket even has extra padding so not even I can get hurt. I go out the door and start running to my bike. I slip. Of course I do I mean I do it every morning why should today be any different? Hello floor.

Two arms wrap around me just as I'm about to hit the ground. I look up to see who saved me. I'm met by none other than Edward Cullen. "Hey vampire." Shit did I just say that? I cover y mouth with my hands.

"Hey human." He chuckles.

"Um… not to sound rude or anything, but can you let me go?" I mumble knowing that he heard loud and clear.

"Yeah sure." He says and lifts me up and lets me go. "Um... can I give you a ride? I think we need to talk."

"Sure even I know that I'm safe with you. I know you're an animal drinker, and if you did hurt me it'll give the wolves a reason to kill you." I state the truth we both know.

"I promise you're safe." He walks me to his car. Silver Volvo. Nice. He opens my door and I slide in. Next thing I know he's next to me and starting the car. Vampire speed. "So what do you know about us?" so no beating about the bush with him.

"You have cold, hard skin like rock, you sparkle in the sun, and if your eyes are golden you drink animal blood, red human drinker, black thirsty. You are inhumanly beautiful, some of you have powers, you stared the treaty 50 years ago, since then you have gained to others, Alice and Jasper, werewolves are your only and mortal enemy, you are the fastest runners, and to die you have to be ripped to shred and burnt. Just trivial stuff." I say confidently. I look up to his face which is very shocked. What did I say?

"WOW!! You know a lot. So do you want to know about my family's powers?"I nod as I can't speak. Do I really know a lot? "Well only three of us have them. I can read minds but not yours, Alice can see the future once someone has decided what they are going to do, and Jasper can sense and distribute emotions. That's all."

"A very talented family, but might I ask why not my mind?"

"Well you have a shield to mental powers. I've only ever heard of 1 other that had this power, but it is to physical attacks and was only found once they were turned. I have also only heard of 1 other case of powers before immortality, you might know them…" I look at him confused. "…Alice." Oh.

"I…I have a, um, p…power?" I stutter I can't. How can I? I'm not special.

"Yes and a very special 1 at that." He beams.

"I'm no special." I blurt out and sigh but I know he's heard.

"Actually you are. Even more so to me." Ok now I'm confused. I stare at him and he stares back. "I mean it Bella. Normally I ignore people I keep to myself like the rest of my family at school. But with you I can't. I need to be with you it's a need and a want. Do you not feel the same?" He asked confused. He's so cute when he's confused.

"That's why I broke up with the dog." I mumble.

"So you're not together? I wondered why he wasn't at yours." Damn, I forgot he could hear me.

"No I'm not. Didn't you read the song?" I was a little annoyed now. Ok so I have a short temper.

"Well yes, but you say in it you need to save the wolf. So you were keeping it a secret, I thought you might stay with him." His eyes were getting sadder and sadder during his little speech.

"Well no one was supposed to find it." I glare at him but continue. "I split with Jake and I was never going to confront you with my feelings."

"I'm clag that I read it. It would have torn me apart to think that you'd hate me." He says sadly. To hear him so sad breaks my heart.

"I would have been your friend." I say glumly.

"You shouldn't deny your feelings." He smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"Now I don't have to." I smile he does to and this time it does reach his eyes. "I'll do it" I say eagerly.

"Do what?" he asks confused.

"Sit with you at lunch. I mean if that's ok?"

"Defiantly!!" I blush at his eagerness.

"How will they react to me?" I was really curious.

"Everyone will be fine. Well maybe Rosalie will act cold towards you, but otherwise fine."

"Ok. Can I tell you something that I've never told anyone before?"

"Anything my sweet Bella." I will be his as long as he wants me.

"I've…um… always wanted to be a vampire. As soon as I heard the stories. Even when I was with the dog." I can't even say his name. Even if I do I know ill have to spit.

"Wow an enemy of your ex."

"Well if I didn't I would have been your enemy." I joke.

"You could never be my enemy." He smiles and I know he's telling the truth. "Does this men were together?"

"I thought that's what you wanted?" ok now I was confused.

"It is, but I wasn't sure if you wanted it."

"And I thought you were smart. Of course it is."

"Ok well that's sorted, I think we should go in. bell's about to ring." It's only then I realize we are at school. I wonder how long we've been here for. I go to get my door, but Edward is there and is opening it for me.

"Thanks." I mumble. I take the hand he offers me and step out the car.

"I'll meet you outside your trig class ok?"

"Ok see you then." I walk off towards my English class. I still feel his gaze on me. I can't wait for lunch. Sarcasm is so good.

* * *

**hey sooo what do you think??  
so shes always wanted to be one will jake find out??  
if you keep reading you'll know??  
PLEASE review makes we jump up and down and clap i dont know why :S**


	8. lunch

**E POV**

I watch Bella walk to her lesson before I head to mine. English with Alice. I walk in just before the bell and sit down. A note flies toward me I quickly grab it ad read it under the table.

(Alice-boldEdward-italic)

**What does she know??**_  
Nearly everything, even how to kill us. She doesn't know about the Volturi though._**  
Wow! So she knows everything the dogs know?**_  
Yep._**  
Wow they trust her a lot then. So how's she doing?**_  
*sigh* amazing. Her and the dog split up if you didn't see it._**  
No I didn't but YAY! Now you can ask her out.**_  
Umm…_**  
WHAT?! You mean you already have?**_  
Yeah this morning and she said yeah straight away_**  
YAY! Why didn't you tell me?!**_  
We only just started talking. Oh she has a power  
_**She cant she's HUMAN! *rolls eyes***_  
So were you. Anyway she's a shield to mental abilities_**  
Aww the one person you wouldn't want privacy from and she gets it haha.**

The bells rings and Alice and I jump up and from our seats and meet at the door. "So is she sitting with us at lunch?" Alice asks as we walk out the door and head down the halls.

"Yeah but she thinks no of you will like her." I say truthfully.

"Of course we will. I bet even Rose will come around." We stop outside my class as hers is next door.

"Well I won't bet against the pixie." I joke knowing she hates that name.

"No don't EVER and by the way, I. AM. NOT. A. PIXIE!!!" she screams the last bit which gets people to stare at us in the hall. She also punches me on every word. Who knew someone so small could have a mighty punch.

"Easy Ali. See you later sis." I say as I walk into my class. History with Jazz and Em. I wonder how they will take the news. Only one way to find out.

The morining blurs by and I have the same conversation with all my siblings. They're all happy for me except Rosalie. Just because I fing someone who I feel is more beautiul than her she can't handle it. If she say or does anything to hurt Bella, she will have hell to pay.

The bell rings for lunch and I'm out of my seat and out the door before it can finish ringing. I head straight for Bella's class. When I get there I wait just a little bit away from the door. She comes out and looks for me until I call to her.

"Hey baby." I say with my crooked grin. She walks over to me instantly and hugs me.

"Hey hunny." She greets me timidly. The hall way is now deserted and I wrap my arm round her shoulders, which she cuddles into, and we head to the cafeteria.

"You ready for this?" I ask.

"Nope lets go." She laughs and i join in. We open the doors to the cafeteria and everyone goes silent and watches us. "Oh no. I hoped it wouldn't have been this bad." She mumbles, as we get in line for the disgusting human food.

"What? Why are they watching us." I ask anxiously. It's unnerving having the entire student body watching you.

"Nothing it doesn't matter."

"Bella please tell me." I plead

"Fine when we get to your table. I know you lot can hear us but it's easier for me if I'm sitting with you lot." She mumbles to me and my family who all say ok in their head. We grab an apple and soda each and head to my table. We sit down and everyone greets. "Ok so you heard that i was going to tell you why everyone is like well this." She enthesises her point by moving her arm around the room.

"Yeah please tell us it's kinda freaky. I mean now i realise what animals in a zoo feel like." Alice jokes. We all chuckle quietly but i can tell they are as anxious as me to hear why everyone is like this.

"Well this is a zoo. Anyway it's beacuse I have been with Jacob since well forever-we grew up together we thought it was meant to be- and we were the couple that have been through it all. Well Jacob is the Alpha of his pack and he's the kinda alpha of the school, he is Mr. Popular himself. Yesterday I turn up on his arm as if it's a normal day, and today I turn up in Edward's - which I prefer- and well it's a school scandel. Everyone thought me and Jacob were still together. In a town this small it's hard to keep secrets and well this is a huge one where they are concerned." Bella rolls her eyes and we all laugh again quietly. I look around the room but hardly anyone is watching us now but they are all talking about us. I trun back around and just in time to see Bella smack hewr head against the table. We all look at her wide-eyed.

"Umm...Bella?" Jasper askes. "what's wrong?"

"Newton. He's going to ask me out. He even did it when i was with Jacob. He hit on me I hit him. I broke his nose and I detention. My dad wasn't impressed." She explains while lifting her head up. Rosalie laughs her head off at it. If he hits on her I'll kill him no one will annoy Bella.

"Sorry...its just...he hit...on me too...it just shows that... he only goes for...beautilful women...out of his league." Rosalie says between laughing. If she were human there would be tears down her face right now. She composses herself and continues. "Well I know why he's gone after you I mean look at you your beautiful I think your the most beautiful human I have ever seen." WOW!! I can't believe it i mena ROse always thinks that she was the most beautiful human to ever grace the earth. "Call me Rose sorry i was so cold to you before." Everyone but Bella and Rose are gob smacked. No one but our family can call her Rose not even Tanya and she's like family.

"Hi Rose and thats ok." Bella giggles.

"So you really hit him then." Rose asks with intrest

"Yeah knocked him out and broke his nose I have anger issues so yeah." She laughs and everyone one of us joins in. I realise then that her laugh is like Bells even for a human.

I listen to my family's thoughts;

Rose: I'm sorry how I acted to her she totaly rocks. I wish i could have seen her punch that toad.  
Ali: YAY! CLoser to make-over  
Em:Haha, bells. Bella Bells.  
Jazz: Awww dude I feel the love. Hahaha

I smile and then try to listen to BElla's thoughts. Nope she's still got the shield up I wonder if she could ever take it down.

"So you a shield." Emmett talks for the first time. I'm amazed he's been quiet all this time.

"Well Edward says I am so I believe him." Bella states. I warp my arm around her and once again she snuggles on.

"Awwww cute." Alice and Rosalie say at the same time and giggle when they realise.

"So you want to meet our parents some time?" Emmett asks. "They really want to meet the famous Bella." Emmett laughs and I glare at him and Rose hits him.

"Sure but I'm not special so get them prepared to be disapointed." Bella says. We all stare at her stunned."What?"

"How can you say that?" We all ask and burst out laughing. ALice decides to change the subject.

"So you don't mind our coldness then?"

"No it's a nice change I prefer it." Bella shrugs

"WOW!" Jasper says simply.

"Weel as I said to Edward today in his car I've always wanted to be a vampire so it's nice." Everyone stares at Bella except me knowning this information earlier.

"What? Really? Even when you were with the dog?" Rosalie asks amazed.

"Yep." Bella says confidently.

"WOW!" Everyone bar me and Bella breathe just enough for human ears. This causes Bella to giggle.

"You know he can hear you right?" I ask.

"Yeah I know and he probaly hates you all more." Bella laughs. We al look over at the dogs table and see him glaring at us. We laugh and I listen to his thoughts.

_'First he steals Bella from me and now she says that she always wanted to be one of them leaches. That was why she was always intrested in their stories and ask about them the most.'_

I burst out laughing at his thoughts and all my family -including Bella- stare at me confussed. I tell them what he thought and soon there laughing with me.

The bell sounds and we head off to our lessons with a final good bye and Bella gets hugs off everyone. My family all ready love her I'm glad. We head off to biology. Sitting with Bella for an hour. BLISS!

* * *

**hey everyone I am going to end my poll onj the 2nd of august for my new story.**

**hope you liked this chapt**

**ill update sooner than this time promise**

**next chapter MIKE!!!  
**

**love you all  
**


	9. mike

**B POV**

As soon as we walk into bio everyone goes quiet. Who cares, I'm cuddled up to Edward and his family like me so far. We sit down chairs as close as we can get them and just before we can start talking I feel a note being pushed into my elbow.

Edward passes it to me but not without glaring at the person giving it to him.

(_Mike-italics _**Bella-bold**)

_Hey baby _

**What Newton?**

_Well since you and Jacob are over I thought maybe we could give it a try I mean I know you've always wanted me_

**Hell no I'd rather be boiled alive**

_You really do know you want me baby _

**Yeah I really want to kick your ass **

_Don't be like that sweetie _

Suddenly the note was ripped from my hands and I look at Edward to see him reading it. He looks over at me and I see that his golden eyes have changed from a liquid topaz color to a hard amber color. He smiles at me his eyes melting back to their normal color. He then starts writing

(_Mike-italic _**Bella-bold **Edward-underlined)

Stay away from my Bella

_Who's going to make me and who says she's yours she could be my Bella for all you know, how do you know she didn't say yes to me this morning_

**We'll both make you and I'm not your and I have never been your just looking at you makes me sick and I was with Edward this morning idiot**

_Babe just admit that you want me as much as I want you_

**NO. I. DON'T. I. HATE YOU!!!!!**

I told you she's mine now she won't ever want or will be with you

_We'll see about that _

I stopped the note there I just couldn't think about what he's going to try I feel sorry for Edward having to hear his thoughts. I feel Edward staring at me so I look up at him and smile, his crocked grin appears seeming to be going straight up to his eyes. I blush just as the bell goes. I slowly pack up not wanting to have to avoid Mike as he tries to talk to me. I don't have gym I'm practicing for the music contest this Friday.

"Bella hat have you got next?" Edward asks wrapping his arm around me which I snuggle in to again.

"Don't have one practicing for contest you?"

"Same I'm playing my own composition on piano what are you doing?" he asked walking us to the two best practicing rooms.

"Singing and playing my guitar I'm doing my own too." We push open the doors to the practice rooms and I wrap my arms around his neck so we can keep on talking.

"Can I hear yours? The one I'm playing needs to wait but I really want to hear what you have created my brilliant girlfriend." He tries to dazzle me but it didn't work if I can't hear his then he can't hear mine.

"Nope sorry hunny. You can't listen until the show ok." I say kissing him lightly as he pouted. I giggled and pulled away from him moving to the soundproof room I know he can't hear in here I checked it out so I know that no mythical creatures in this school can hear what I am playing.

* * *

**so what do you think about mike being an ass hole**

**lozzy XOXO  
**


	10. the run

**B POV**

Being on Edward's back while he runs towards his home is exhilarating. He wasn't joking when he said he was fast. I love it! My hair is flying all around me and all I can do is laugh and smile. Being this close to Edward is amazing it just feels so right, as if my body was made just for his. With him I feel at home. Everything about him brightens my life, with love I never knew existed. He makes me feel complete. Jacob doesn't exist with Edward. He makes me forget anything that happened before him.

We reach a house, no a mansion and Edward pulls to a stop. "Home." He breathes.

"It's amazing." I gush. This causes Edward to chuckle which shakes me. He takes me off of his back and puts me in front of him. He wraps him arms around me and kisses the top of my head while we stare at the house.

"Ready?" He asks kissing my head once more.

"As long as your with me, I'll always be ready." I blush realizing what I just said.

"I'll always be with you Bella. I promise you, with everything I am, have been and will be." I hear the certainty in his voice that makes me know that he'll be with me forever and know he loves me. He starts moving us towards his front door. When we reach it he opens it and lightly pushes me in with him.

Standing right in the hallway was all of his family. Alice, beaming in the arms of Jasper, who was also smiling, next to them are Emmett and Rose wrapped around each other and smiling at us, lastly are who I assume are, Edward's parents. By the way they're all holding each other you can feel the love in the air. I didn't need Jasper for that.

"Bella, these are my parents Carlisle and Esme, Carlisle and Esme this is my Bella." Edward's voice breaks me out of my trance of the couples. I smile at them which they return. I feel giddy that Edward called me _his Bella_.

"So this is THE Bella." Carlisle chuckles as I blush. This causes Emmett to laugh. It was so loud that it vibrated off the walls. Edward glares at them both then relaxes and looks at me.

"Yes it is." He smiles which I return immediately.

"What Edward told us about your beauty doesn't do you justice. I assume the same for your personality." Esme states.

"Thank you, but I don't hold any beauty to any of you especially Rose." I admit shyly. "I know I said that I would stay for a talk but I forgot to make Charlie dinner or inform him that I was coming here. He can't cook to save his life; last time he tried he managed to burn my wok, frying pan and the microwave. I've never figured out how he managed it." I laugh.

"Damn I don't think even I could manage that." Emmett laughs which we soon all join in with.

"Ok well, Edward run her back home dear. Come back anytime darling it was a pleasure meeting you." Esme beams. I love them all more for taking to me straight away.

"Of course mom. Ready for the second run? " he addresses me on the last part staring into my eyes.

"I always will be as long as your here with me and I'm with you." I admit forgetting everyone else is still with us in the hall.

We stop staring at each other when we hear 'Aww' coming from the women and chuckles coming from the men. I blush and push my head into his chest. I look back at them to see Alice jumping up and down-almost too fast for me to see- only to be pulled back into Jasper to quiet her down.

Edward takes me outside again and gently places me onto his back and races off towards my home.

XXXX

Edward set me down on my sofa. With a small kiss and a sad smile he races back out of the house through the back door that heads straight into the woods. I glance at the clock and see that Charlie is due home any minute so I order his favorite pizza.

As soon as I put the home down Charlie walks into the house.

"Hey Bella. What's for dinner?" he asks noticing I'm not cooking.

"Where having pizza. Dad I need to talk to you." I say fidgeting with my top.

"Ok sure but first when's the pizza here?" He asks. Always thinking about his food. He hangs up his gun belt and sits at the kitchen table.

"About 20 minutes." I huff. "Ok well 2 things first I broke up with Jake." I whisper at the end waiting for him to start shouting. I don't have to wait long.

"Why? Was he suddenly not good enough for you? You are perfect for each other childhood sweethearts and all that!"

"Exactly CHILDHOOD, I'm not a child anymore. It's time to move on I'm growing up. " I argue.

"The Blacks are family to us Isabella! What the hell brought this on anyway?" He all but demands to know.

"He was trying to control me and tell me who I can and can't be friends with I'm my own person I don't belong to him! I also met the Cullens they showed me what a real family seems to be and also they provide this light to a dark of my life." I scream back at him.

"So this is the Cullen's fault I should have known your just like your mother wanting to see what's new and different. The darkness isn't real Jacob is your other half." He thunders I shrink back. He smiles seeing the reaction he causes me until I stand tall and fight back again.

"It is real and it's not the Cullen's fault. I'm glad I'm like mom that means I'm not like you!"

"Isabella get out of my face. I. Can't. Believe. What. You. Have. Done." He spits between his teeth and glares right into my face. I can tell he's more upset about the mom comment than anything else.

"Neither can Jacob that's why he said he's not giving up." I mumble walking upstairs holding the tears at bay until I reach my room.

As soon as I reach my room I fling myself on my bed and start crying. I quickly change into sweets while still crying, unable to stop. Over the past few days I've cried more than I have in years.

Once again I cry myself to sleep.

* * *

**so what do you think**

**singing comp next chapt **

**the reason for the tittle will be soon**

**lozzy bye bye**

**xoxo  
**


	11. contest

**Hey I'm sooooo sorry for this update not being on for months if you read the note at the end you'll find out why I won't put it at start as some is kinda sad and I don't want you lot (if your still with me) get sad before reading this. Thank you to whoever stayed or joined me I really do value you.

* * *

**

_Last time Bella meet the Cullen's and had an argument with Charlie._

**B POV**

All week Edward's been trying to know what I'm doing for the competition, and now he's about to find out. I walk out onto the stage in black skinny jeans, a long one shoulder top and converse. I have my guitar on and head for the mike.  
"This song I wrote it's brand new. I hope you like it." I start with my hair over my face slightly.

_**I don't know what i want, so don't ask me, cause I'm still trying to figure it out.  
Don't know what's down this road,  
I'm just walking.  
Trying to see through the rain coming down.  
Even though I'm not the only one,  
that feels the way i do.**_

_**I'm alone, on my own, and that's all i know.  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong,  
oh, but life goes on.  
Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world.**_

_**Got the radio on, my old blue jeans,  
And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve. Feeling lucky today got the sunshine.  
Can you tell me what more do i need?  
And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah,  
but that's okay.**_

_**I'm alone, on my own, and that's all i know.  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong,  
oh, but life goes on.  
Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world.**_

_**Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission,  
but I'm ready to fly.**_

_**I'm alone, on my own, and that's all i know.  
Oh, I'll be strong, I'll be wrong.  
Oh, but life goes on.  
Oh, I'm alone, on my own,  
and that's all i know.  
Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world.**_

_**Oh, I'm just a girl.  
Oh, I'm just a girl.  
Oh, oh.  
Oh, I'm just a girl.**_

I look out to the audience and see there astonished faces to find out a part of the true me. For once I don't blush just look back then they applauded while standing.

"Thanks that was a place in this world." I walk off stage to a very shocked looking Edward. "What do you think?" I bite my lip waiting for his response it's his that truly matters to me.

"Wow!" He breathes. "You're not alone in the world now, I'm here to stay. Even if it takes eternity to show you. I have to go on now love." He gives me a quick kiss and sits at the piano which has just been brought onto stage.

I stare at him as he talks into the mike. "This is for my beautiful Bella. It's called Bella's lullaby that I've just written." He starts playing the most beautiful piece I've ever heard. I have tears streaming down my face before he even finishes the piece. "This belongs to Bella for eternity." He walks off stage and heads towards me. He stops in front of me and kisses the tears away.

"That was the best song in existence. I can't believe it was for me."

"As I said it always will be I promise." He said with so much sincerity that I had to believe him.

"My heart, life and soul belong to you." I said. "I know I'll never be alone with you here."

"I belong to you as well and you will never leave you I promise." His eyes gleam and he kisses me lightly. He pulls me into a hug and then freezes. "The dog's coming on he wants you to watch his performance." Edward states coldly. He turns us around and hugs me to him and I slip my arms around his neck backwards to reassure him.

Jacob walks on stage gaining a massive cheer and a few whistles. From the girls Edward and I cuddle even closer. Jacob looks at us and glares at Edward he promptly glares back.

"This is also a song for Bella. Hopefully this will change your mind babe. I'm singing heartbeat by scouting for girls." He starts singing as the music plays.

_**Am I alone in your heart?  
Have I hope with your heart?  
She's such a teaser, she's such a star.  
Give me a reason or gimme a chance.  
Am I alone in your heart, or am I alone...?  
It tears me apart.  
Am I alone?**_

_**Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.**_

_**Give me an evening, or give me a night.  
I'll show you the time, of your life.  
I'll walk you home safe, from the dark.  
I'll give you my jacket, I'll give you my heart.  
But she won't come dancing tonight,  
She's having the time of her life.**_

_**Am I alone?  
Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse.  
( From: . )  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.**_

_**I do love, she does heartbreak.  
I did love, till she broke my heart.**_

_**I do love, she does heartbreak.  
I did love, till she broke my heart.**_

_**I do love, she does heartbreak.  
I did love, till she broke my heart.**_

_**I do love, she does heartbreak.  
I did love, till she broke my heart.**_

_**Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
I skip a heartbeat for you.**_

_**Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.**_

_**I skip a heartbeat for you**_

At the end he's pointing at me behind the side curtain in Edward's arms. I hide myself more into Edward's chest as the curtains are moved slightly so people get a glimpse of me as their applause carries on. I hear Jacob's footsteps and then growling of two animals occurs, a lion like one form Edward and a wolf one from Jacob.

"Please stop." I beg in a whisper knowing they can both hear me. The growling immediately stops. "What do you want Jacob?" I whispered still facing Edward's chest not wanting to look at Jacob.

"I want you back Bells were meant to be." I feel my anger rising slightly.

"That's what you believe." I scoff and turn to face him. I go to shout at him but was interrupted by the principle.

"All acts on stage. NOW!" his voice booms at us. I scramble onto stage followed by Edward then Jacob not touching either of them.

Apart from us there were ten other acts including Mike Newton who winked at me during his whole screeching act I won't call it singing because it just can't be called that.

"Ok now the winners of this contest are in third place, Angela Weber with her ballet performance to reflection." Angela went to the front of the stage in her blue ballet outfit, "Second place goes to Eric Yorkie for his unicycle act." Eric stood by Angela and they both were awarded a $20 gift card to any shop of their choosing.

"Now the first place winners, yes plural, are Edward Cullen and Bella Swan for their original and beautiful pieces." Everyone was clapping as Edward walked forward with me as I was in instant shock. "Now before I present the prize I have been asked to give a question to Bella Swan from Jacob Black." I cringed at that but still asked what the question was.

He started reading from a piece of paper. "It's says 'Baby Bells I love you so much I don't see why your lying to yourself by being with Cullen why don't you come back to me. Choose him or me?' Well Miss Swan who do you pick." I can tell everyone's waiting for my answer but my heart will only ever belong to Edward.

"I will from now and forever pick Edward he is my love for eternity." There were many awws, applause and deafening cheering. People were cheering mainly from the girls that Jacob is free for them, they can have him I really don't want him, and the Cullen's happy that I proclaimed my love for Edward.

The principle waited until everything calmed down again before speaking again. "Ok, ok now that that's over with the prize you will both be receiving is that your songs that you preformed tonight will be recorded and sent out into shops." I about fainted when he said that.

I exclaimed my thanks as did Edward while he chuckled at me. We walked out of school and Edward drove me back home. I gave him a kiss as deep as he would give me and with a big smile I wished him good night until he was up in my room for the night. He's been doing that recently which I adore just being with him, having him hold me, I always feel safe and warm with him as crazy as that sounds. Now the scary bit telling Charlie.

* * *

_**And that's what's next.**_

_**Ok here's why I haven't been able to update and only read peoples. **_

_**My brother and sister both had children with their partners however my little niece from my sister is premature by 2 months she was in an incubator and now is fine**_

_**My sister then needed help to move out of her home and redecorate her new house before her baby was able to come home**_

_**I also had exams which were both GCSE and recently my college first set of exams **_

_**I really hope you've all stayed with me through this. **_

_**loz xoxo  
**_


	12. poll and note sorry

**Sorry for not writing an a/n before I really get annoyed by then myself.**

Hey everyone sorry for doing this but so much stuff has happened in my life I was then going to update which I did on one story then even more happened.  
What's happened is that both my siblings have had children however my niece was premature and in an incubator. We were then in a big rush to finish my sister's house before Lacey was out of hospital however my sister was in hospital for a few weeks anyway due to her c-section and postnatal depression.  
I then had exams now in college and then another batch of exams. Also my little sister has been in and out of hospital for a few weeks due to something called CRPS or RSD (depends on which county you live in) please look it up there are videos on YouTube.

I have decided to do my stories one by one instead of all together so I am putting up a poll to see which story to do first please choose because I really hope I still have readers.

Lozzy xoxo

P.S chapter 11 for forbidden was a real chapter not a contest that was the chapt name


	13. poll

poll is on profile now please vote i really want to know what you all think

lozzy xoxo


	14. an

A/N: Hi everyone!

I don't know if some of you know this, but is starting to delete fan fictions that are too graphic, too violent, or ones that are inspired by songs, or have songs in them.

This means a big deal to me because I read songs fictions, so I urge you to sign this petition against the change that's happening.

The link is www . change (dot org) / petitions/ fanfiction-net -stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net?utm_campaign= friend_inviter_modal&utm_medium=facebook&utm_source= share_petition (no spaces)

It would mean so much to me if you could sign it and then pass it on.

please sign it we only need a few more to help and if everyone joined we can stop the people before the site become something none of us use anymore when to some its a great way to escape from life or just to relax like it is to me

lozzy035 xoxo


End file.
